


My heart is racing

by Aoharu_Mei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, lol what am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoharu_Mei/pseuds/Aoharu_Mei
Summary: Just a place where I can drop some of my F1 stuff!





	1. Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen - Can't bake [1/2] (Gen)

Kevin had a day off, quite the rarity considering the end of the year was nearing and everyone at the office was trying to beat their goals. Regardless, Keving had managed to earn this day to slack off. Unfortunately, though, Romain wasn't at home, so the Dane was left to his own devices in the empty apartment. After watching the fifth episode in a row of some sit-com, Kevin turned off the TV and let out an indignant sigh. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he grimaced, as there were still a couple of hours until his boyfriend came back. 

The thought of Romain, however, did give Kevin a nice idea. Romain had always baked something for Kevin every week, so why not repay the sweet favors. Determined, Kevin marched towards the kitchen and opened the cupboard where Romain kept his baking utensils and whatnot. Ok, perhaps he hadn't thought this through as well as he should have. First, the blonde had no idea what was the purpose of all those things. The only thing that came up to his mind as he stared at them was the time he and Romain had tried to bake a simple chocolate and strawberry cake together, the outcome being a weird brownish brick. 

Biting his lip thoughtfully, he rummaged a little bit more through the utensils until his fingertips brushed over a silky object. Weird. Usually kitchen utensils didn't have this kind of texture. Or maybe they did. Honestly, Kevin had no idea. Pulling the thing out, he was met with an innocuous looking black box. The outside was covered with black velvet, which explained why it felt soft, but it was quite a sturdy box. As soon as he opened it, he gasped loudly and almost droped it, his quick reflexes preventing it from hitting the cold tilled floor. Inside the innocent box, laid two golden rings. Kevin stared at them for what felt like hours, but the ticking of the clock told him just a couple of seconds had passed. Gently putting the box on the table, he inspected the rings more carefully: on the inside, there were their initials engraved, the letters KJM and RG contrasting against the shining gold of the jewelry. He slowly placed one of them on his finger and marveled at the feeling.

He let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and looked at the other ring, now lying lonely on black fabric. For a minute, Kevin considers surprising Romain with a proposal, but since the Frenchman had been hiding them from him, maybe Romain wanted to make some sort of special surprise. 

By the time Romain got home, Kevin was already back on the sofa, wrapped in blankets, zapping through the channels. 

"Hey, had a nice day off, love?" Romain asked, flopping down on the sofa. 

"Yeah, actually." Kevin nods. "I watched a sit-com where the protagonists got married in the end. Cute, right?" He can't help but grin at Romain coughing awkwardly next to him.


	2. Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen - Can't bake [2/2] (Gen)

It had been a couple of weeks since Kevin first found the engagement rings hidden away in the cupboard, but Romain isn't even inching closer or even hinting at marriage. After the first week with no progress, Kevin had wondered how long Romain had kept the rings a secret. Maybe the Frenchman had had them for months and Kevin wouldn't know. Fast-forward to the fourth week since his discovery, Kevin was already running out of patience. Surely, Romain couldn't have forgotten about the rings, so what on earth was taking so long for him to do something? On his next day off, Kevin decided to take matters in his own hands. As soon as Romain had kissed him goodbye and walked through the front door, Kevin pulled out his phone and searched for cake recipes. He found one that looked simple enough and made a quick trip to the supermarket. As soon as he got back home, he began working. Impressively, there were just a couple of minor incidents (maybe a little too much flour here and there), but he got the oven right on time, with about three hours left for Romain to come back. While the cake was in the oven, Kevin began washing and cutting the strawberries that would go on top and preparing the icing. Soon enough, the cake was ready. Triumphant, Kevin got one of the rings and stuffed it beneath a strawberry. 'Gross', he thought, but let it be. He carefully laid down the cake on the table and waited for his boyfriend, who should arrive soon. As if on cue, Kevin heard some shuffling and in the blink of an eye, Romain was standing at the kitchen door.

"You baked a cake?" Romain stuttered. Kevin had to keep from laughing at his boyfriend's face, eyes wide and mouth gaping. 

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to make you something, since you're always baking cakes to me and all." Kevin shrugged, pretending it wasn't a big deal. "Come on, I want you to try it and tell me how amazing it is." With that, he turned towards the cake, cutting off a slice and giving it to his boyfriend, who accepted it wordlessly. He took a bite and got even more shocked.

"It's delicious." He mumbled, taking another bite. "But, uh, did you see something, hm, weird while baking the cake?" Romain asked, not quite looking at Kevin in the eye, instead, he was looking not so discreetly at the cupboard where the rings had been hidden. 

"No? I mean, it was quite weird to find my way around your crazy kitchen utensils, but I guess everything was fine." Kevin cocked his head to the side innocently, secretly amused at how bad Romain was at lying. 

Romain let out a loud sigh, instantly relaxing. He kept on eating until he noticed something shiny next to the strawberry. He held it up, almost dropping his plate. Between his fingers stood one of the two golden rings he had bought two months ago. Before he could say anything, Kevin steped closer and hugged his boyfriend. 

"I found them last month." He sighs, burying his face in the crook of Romain's neck. 

"I..." The Frenchman backs away slightly, looking flabbergasted. "Then this means..." He clutched the ring in his hand tightly.

"Of course I would marry you." Kevin whispered. 

Without warning, Romain picked Kevin up and spun around. "Oh my God. I can't believe this." He kissed Kevin over and over, leaving no time for the Dane to say anything. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, incredulous. 

"I thought you would like to make some kind of surprise." Kevin shrugged. "But you were taking forever and I just decided to do something about it. Not my fault I have such an incompetent boyfriend." Before Kevin can say anything else, Romain kissed his again. 

"Well, not boyfriend, but fiancée, no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the two parts already done, so I decided to just post them right now hehe~

**Author's Note:**

> LOL my first fanfic in a looong time! Still getting the rust off, I guess~  
> Also, Romain/Kevin feels like a super domestic pairing, don't they??


End file.
